(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meat cutting band blade and more particularly to a band blade for slice cutting soft meat and wherein the displaceable meat support table is inclined rearwardly downward to facilitate the cutting of slices in soft meat and the removal of such slice from a piece of meat being cut.
(b) Description of Prior Art
The usual practice employed by meat cutters for cutting soft boneless meat such as liver, steaks, etc. is to utilize a hand knife as such type of meat is difficult to manipulate on the commonly known band saws. Some of the problems encountered are that the saw blade teeth rip a channel cut in the meat resulting in a loss of meat and also the slices cut are not of uniform thickness, as the softness of the meat makes it difficult to manipulate under such saw blades as such soft meat often will stick to the meat table or the slices cut will not readily peel off from the piece of meat.
Further, the cutting of such meat by the use of hand knives is a time consuming operation and it is very difficult to obtain slices of uniform thickness from a piece of meat. Band saws are also not very sanitary when soft meat is cut thereon as the saw blade will pick up minute particles of meat in the cutting process and render it unsanitary. This is due primarily to the stickiness of such soft meat and the use of toothed band blades.